Por algo es llamado, el Genio Hyūga
by Casey's.KBOW
Summary: (Two-shot) "Tal vez, solo tal vez… si, seguro era eso. El chico sintió como algo pareció hacer conexión en su cerebro. Una cita. Negó con la cabeza mientras, pasados unos minutos, caminaba de regreso a su casa. Le parecía más viable la opción de un Aburame impostor. Sí, seguro era eso." NejiTen/¿ShinoTen?


Espero... espero... hacer un two-shot NejiTen, valiendome del uso y abuso mental de Neji, y las habilidades románticas(y apuesto que desconocidas) de Shino Aburame :B

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son del despiadado Masashi Kishimoto... **

* * *

El día que vio a Hinata-sama y a sus dos compañeros de equipo en la mansión -_el chico perro y el chico de los insectos_\- no le extraño de sobremanera, solo se limitó a ignorarlos como siempre lo hacía, con las cosas que no valían la pena.

El día en que solo vio a Hinata-sama y a su amigo el _chico de los insectos_, en su campo de entrenamiento, la única expresión que surgió de su rostro, fue el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados.

-Hinata-sama…-

-¡Primo! Ah, nos vemos en la mansión… tengo que entrenar ahora.- Ella se alejó cual bailarina y el _chico de los insectos _no se inmutó en moverse ni un poco. Como fuera, el esperaba que el chico fuera prudente, ya que de toda la generación de su prima, los únicos "prudentes" al menos un mínimo para él, eran este chico y el vago aquel que ligaba con la hermana del Kazekage. O si no prudente, con un sentido de respeto por el espacio y tiempo de los demás. Era _su_ espacio y tiempo de entrenamiento, nadie se metía con eso.

La castaña llegó minutos después, lista para el entrenamiento. Sonrió al muchacho de lentes oscuros con una sonrisa tímida… ¿_tímida_? Y un leve movimiento de su mano.

Él correspondió con una suave reverencia y se fue.

Al fin.

Gracias a Kami-sama.

El día en que apareció _ese_ nuevamente en su campo de entrenamiento, lo ignoró. Perdía su tiempo al siquiera dirigir su mirada a un chico tan raro. El chico estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, a una distancia -gracias- prudente y en dirección totalmente opuesta a él.

Pasaron pocos días sin verlo. Sin que nadie irrumpiera en su espacio de paz y armonía, es decir, su campo de entrenamiento. Lee y Gai-sensei salieron de misión por una semana, Tenten por alguna extraña razón le avisó que faltaría a los próximos entrenamientos y que por lo tanto no contara con ella. Como fuera, ella estaba extraña, más de lo normal. _Lo cual era decir mucho_.

Tras pocos días, ella al fin iría. La esperó a la hora habitual, en el lugar de siempre. Y justo cuando pensaba que ya las cosas al fin volverían a la normalidad…

-¡Neji!- La estridente voz de su compañera, lo sacó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones, gruñó con un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara y se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Levantó la mirada hacia ella y… _¿Qué demonios?_ Ella _no_ era Tenten. _¿O sí?_

La chica vestía sus habituales ropas de entrenamiento. _Sí tenía que ser_.

Su cabello era largo, castaño, con suaves ondas y hasta la altura de la cintura._ Claro que no era ella. _Ella _odiaba, _o más bien_, odia_ el llevar el cabello suelto.

-¿Tenten? ¿Qué sucede…?

-Nada…- Sonreía y se balanceaba suavemente hacia enfrente y hacia atrás. -Anda, vamos, que tengo que retirarme temprano.- Lo tomó de la mano.

El chico se sonrojó, pero como orgullo de todo hombre, trató de mantenerse impasible, serio, hermético e indiferente. _Lo de siempre_.

Los días siguientes, el entrenamiento fue igual. La chica llegaba con sutiles cambios a su imagen, y el admitía que dichos cambios hacían resaltar la belleza de la joven. _Dado que no hay mujer fea… solo mujeres que arruinan su belleza por la manera en que se comportan_. O al menos eso piensa Neji.

Estaba decidido. Por alguna extraña razón, y luego de meditarlo consigo mismo, decidió invitarla a comer; ella solía invitarlos a él y a Lee, pero siempre terminaba por hacerse de la vista gorda y huir, dejando a sus dos compañeros con la duda de si realmente ellos eran de su agrado.

-Tenten… ¿te gustaría ir a…-

-Ahora no puedo, Neji, en serio, perdón. Te prometo mañana ayudarte más tiempo a entrenar, ¿si?- Genial. No le dio ni oportunidad de terminar. Nadie nunca había dejado al genio con las palabras en su boca. Porque _nadie_ deja al genio con las palabras en su boca. Gruño.

-Claro.- La chica le sonrió suavemente y besó su mejilla dejando al chico aún más confundido. Salió corriendo en dirección a la parte comercial de la Aldea y él se quedó allí…

Los últimos días habían sido muy raros.

Ya no le esperaba.

Ya no le miraba idiotizada durante todo el entrenamiento.

Ya no se distraía _con_ él. Ahora, no sabía que carajos era lo que la distraía, pero estaba distraída.

Ya no lo fastidiaba con que fuera a almorzar con ella. Ahora ni se molestaba…

Ya no parloteaba innecesariamente.

Ya no _nada_. Simplemente eso. _Nada_.

Neji frunció el ceño. Esto no se quedaría así. Seguro algo pasaba con su compañera y mejor amiga, y eso le preocupaba, aunque los demás no lo creyeran capaz de preocuparse por alguien que no fuera el, su entrenamiento, su orgullo y su cabello.

Siguió cauteloso el lugar por el que Tenten desapareció, y cuando la avistó a unos cuantos metros, se mantuvo discreto.

No iba sola, _oh no_, iba con ese chico de los insectos.

Bufó. ¿Así que ahora ya no iba a los entrenamientos para espiarlos? Oh para lo que fuera que hacía, si no que ahora usaba a Tenten, para lo que fuera que hacía… Esto no se quedaría así.

Los vio entrar a Ichiraku. Todo normal. Se sentaron, ordenaron, comieron, charlaron, pagaron y se fueron. Solo hubo un pequeño detalle que no se le paso, algo imperceptible. _Claro, por eso es llamado "genio"_. Se tomaron de la mano. Al momento de charlar. Por una milésima de segundo, pero al fin y al cabo lo hicieron.

Frunció nuevamente el ceño. ¿De qué demonios servía una línea sucesoria, si en estos momentos de crisis, no le resultaba de ayuda? Tal vez ella había detectado un genjutsu que él había pasado por alto. _No. Imposible_. ¿O no? O había identificado al supuesto Aburame como un impostor, y ahora intentaba coquetear con él, todo lo que se les instruye a las Kunoichis, sobre seducción para con los enemigos, y así poder desenmascarar a _ese_ sujeto.

_Imposible, claro que no_.

Él era el Genio, Neji Hyūga… el no pasa ningún detalle por alto. Ni lo había pasado, claro que no.

Ella parloteaba animadamente. El caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, acomodando sus gafas oscuras de vez en cuando, y asintiendo una que otra vez, cuando la conversación lo requiriera.

Se detuvieron en la casa de ella. Al parecer un momento un tanto incómodo, ya que el tamborileaba sus dedos, _aparentemente nervioso_, contra su pantalón; y ella miraba de aquí para allá, algo ansiosa… Y en eso… _ocurrió_. Él se acercó despacio y levemente rozó sus labios con la mejilla de su compañera.

Tenten se sonrojó.

Neji frunció el ceño, _otra vez_.

Tal vez, solo tal vez… si, seguro era eso. El chico sintió como algo pareció hacer conexión en su cerebro. _Una cita_. En contadas ocasiones, la castaña le había comentado haber tenido una que otra salida con algunos chicos de la aldea. Ninjas o no ninjas, de rangos más bajos o al igual ANBU que él, de diferentes oficios, y aspecto físico. Pero nunca le había tomado con la misma seriedad o nerviosismo como ahora. Nunca había cambiado su aspecto, o… o nada…

Negó con la cabeza mientras, pasados unos minutos, caminaba de regreso a su casa.

Le parecía más viable la opción de un Aburame impostor. Sí, seguro era eso.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo! Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, críticas... de todo... con respeto y amor, claro :B

_Los reviews alimentan el alma, así como el chocolate_.

Me gustaría saber que les pareció :D est_a _idea, obviamente, será un NejiTen, valiendome un poco de Shino, y la inestabilidad emocional de Neji.


End file.
